cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamui Katsuragi
Kamui Katsuragi is one of the main characters in the Cardfight!! Vanguard anime and manga. Personality A youngster with a big mouth and the skill to back it up. He's very enthusiastic and energetic about Vanguard and doesn't care who his opponent is so long as they are not weak in his eyes. He hates being looked down upon because of his size and age. He also has a crush on Aichi 's little sister, Emi , and constantly vies for her attention, even going as far as to refer to Aichi as his older brother. Kamui is almost always accompanied by two other kids; the one wearing glasses would make a comment, and the one with the topknot hair would abbreviate what was just said and end most of his sentences with "-ssu!" Kamui is the second person to defeat Aichi in a game of Vanguard. Kamui has commented that he likes to take the second turn at the beginning of a game as doing so gives him the first chance to attack. Kamui battles using a Nova Grappler Deck that is based on Machines, and his ace is Asura Kaiser. Strategies are usually just plain brute force while being supported with various card skills. Biography Anime Biography An ambitious cardfighter who regularly takes on opponents several years his senior. Kamui has an intense crush on Aichi's sister, and most of his actions in the series revolve around impressing her. Years ago he was bullied for being short, but Daimonji Gouki eventually helped pull him out of his depression. As time went on, Kamui learned from Gouki that strength was more than a physical concept. He soon became a regular of their shop and discovered his clan, the Nova Grapplers and to this day stuck by his clan. However, he wanted to truely test his skills against his shop so he decided to enter the the VF Circuit on a different team, later solidified on Card Capital's Team Q4. Of Team Q4, Kamui competes with Kai for the top spot as the best raw fighter, but where Kai is cold and emotionally distant, Kamui is ruled by passion and impulsive outbursts. Manga Biography Quite boasting on his skills in Cardfight, he openly shouted out loud in Card Capital that he will fight against the strongest Cardfighter in this shop. Misaki told Kamui to be more quieter or she will ban him. He said that he was sorry. Misaki pointed to Miwa, Aichi, and Kai as the strongest fighter. Miwa said that he was the strongest , but Kai said that he never won against him then Miwa said that he lost to Aichi then Aichi said he lost to Miwa. Kamui was confused and decided that they were the strongest group so he will fight them all. Miwa then procceed to fight against Kamui, but lost. Miwa didn't understand why he lost. Kai explained that Kamui was strong so he told Kamui to fight against Aichi. Aichi, at first, he wasn't really confident on the match though Kai said that Aichi was good enough to advance to the next step. Kamui couldn't protect himself so he lost with Aichi winning. He announced that he wanted to be more like Aichi, but Miwa said that he should be more like him. The circle mess once again cause Kamui to freak out which he should aim to be. Season 1 He shown to be battling against Izaki when Aichi went to Card Capital to buy a booster pack. He won the match and with his two friends, Eiji Saga and Reiji Uno, started to boasted about him being the strongest player here which didn't really win any support from the other players, just annonyance to be fair. When Aichi asked if he could fight him, Kamui outright said no as Aichi looks like a beginner and he does not want to tarnish his record by fighting a newcomer. In the end, Morikawa ended up fighting and losing to him. Then Emi showed up from the doorway and Kamui got the "love at first sight" sign. He tried to impress her, but she instead moved to where Aichi was and started to drag him home. When he and his two friends saw this, they thought that Aichi and Emi were boyfriend and girlfriend. The next day, Kamui came back to the shop to battle Aichi. Along the way he taught Aichi some pointers to help with his skills in Cardfight while hoping that Emi would leave Aichi for him instead. Although Aichi was winning, Kamui won in the end. Aichi was confused at what Kamui wanted when Emi came to the shop. He and his two friends were annoyed at Aichi when Misaki said out loud that she couldn't really figure which is the older one here. They were confused until Misaki told them that Aichi and Emi were brother and sister. Then Kamui started to call Aichi his "older brother" in hopes that he can win approval from Aichi so that he win Emi's heart. Season 2 Kamui will be taking part in Asia Circuit and will travel around Asia to fight different fighters, along with the rest of Team Q4. In episode 93, he obtained Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon. Season 3 Kamui now goes to Aichi's old school Hisui Middle School and was the fifth member of the High School's cardfight club during the intermural cardfights as the club itself only has 4 members. During the intermural fight, he faced off against Misaki's new Genesis deck but was unable to finish her off, even with his new Break Ride. Later, when he heard news of Nagisa attending the open house for Miyaji Middle School (where Emi and Mai now attend), he rushes over only to see the school being taken over by a reversed Gouki. After saving Gouki, he is confronted by a Reversed Nagisa, though the appearance of Ninja Master Neo allowed him to persue Rekka, who had just taken Emi and Mai with her. He manages to reach Rekka and defeat her and release the girls. Joined by Gouki and Nagisa, the group defeats the other Reversed fighters only for Kamui to run away in embarassment after Emi thanked him, only to run into one more Reverse fighter, Kourin. Though he fought well, he was caught off guard by Kourin's Quintet Wall and lost just as Aichi had gotten back to Miyaji High School and became Reversed. Days later, he confronts Aichi's group in order to challenge Aichi to a Cardfight. He is reminded of their past and how, at the beginning, Aichi couldn't even stand up to Kamui and now Aichi is miles ahead of him. But through their Cardfight, Aichi states that it's their bonds that make them stronger and that the brave Kamui who takes all challengers head on, will always inspire the hesitant Aichi. And with that, along with Aichi's new Crossbreak Ride, he defeats Kamui and releases Kamui from the Reverse. Season 4 Kamui, feeling like something's missing, decides he needs a challenging fight after cardfighting many "Weak players". Gouki tells him he knows of a really strong cardfighter, Toshiki Kai. Kamui then heads to Hitsue High to fight Kai, only for Naoki to fight him instead after Kamui bad-mouthing Aichi, whom he has no memory of. During the cardfight Naoki tries and tries to make Kamui remember Aichi, with no success. Only until Naoki activates Legion and defeats Kamui does he remember who Aichi is. After Kai and the others face off against the Quatre Knights and Kai decides to leave them to fight against them alone, Kamui challenges him to keep him from running away from the group. In their fight, he reveals that he is happy that Kai is going out of his way for his friends as opposed to his loner attitude in earlier seasons saying that he now trusts his mates and is mad that Kai is pushing everyone away again. With his Legion, Kamui defeats Kai showing him that like the Vanguards, he relies on his mates and rear guards to help them out knowing the danger, just like their situation right now as Kai accepts Kamui and the others as partners in their search for Aichi. Deck Season 1 Kamui uses a Nova Grappler deck in the series, his strategies are usually just plain brute force while being supported with various card skills or standing his units. During the begining of the series, his starter vanguard is Battleraizer and his ace is Asura Kaiser. During the first shop tournament, his deck focus switches to Mr. Invincible and he adds Rock the Wall to his deck to aid his soulcharge. During the second regionals, his deck changes it's focus to the Blau ride chain. He also focuses more on standing his units. Season 2 In season 2, his deck receives addition from the Breaker of Limits booster pack and his starter vanguard is changed to Beast Deity, White Tiger. Before the Singapore stage, he edits his deck and focuses on Beast Deity, Azure Dragon and using its Persona Blast. With this deck, he wins in all his matches in the Singapore stage. His winning streak with this deck is stopped by Tetsu during episode 78. Raizers After his visit to the vacation island, he rebuilds the deck with a Raizer build, featuring Perfect Raizer as his main Vanguard. As Perfect Raizer removes his own Rear Guards to power up, Kamui makes up for his losses by using cards with skills that allow him to draw, such as Street Bouncer and Magician Girl, Kirara, or by Soulcharging Raizers from the Deck by reintroducing Mr. Invincible. Beast Deities Illuminal Deck]] Kamui then reverts back to his previous Beast Deity tactics for the last leg of the Circuit. However, this deck has a more balanced strategy between offence and defence, with Kamui still using draw skills and Draw Triggers from his Raizer deck. His ace card is the crossride Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon, which he combines with various stand strategies such as resting his new Beast Deities, then standing them, giving them extra power. Third Season Illuminal in the Season 3]] Kamui continues to use a Beast Deity deck, focused on Break Riding Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon and using Beast Deity, Ethics Buster's Break Ride skill in tandem with Illuminal's Limit Break for multiple attacks. Kamui later adds even more Beast Deities in order to help him syncronize with his new Crossbreak Ride; Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme, which turns non-trigger Beast Deity units into stand triggers. Reversed Kamui changed his Beast Deities deck to Reverse Beast Deities Deck with a focus on the another Crossbreak Ride; Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Reverse". During the Break Ride turn, along with the Limit Break which stands Ethics Buster "Reverse" again, he can go to up to eight attacks in one turn which exhausts a player's hand if they want to guard that many attacks. Fourth Season Kamui goes back to using the Raizer series but with the introduction of some new cards. After remembering Aichi, he rebuild his deck to use Ultimate Raizer Mega Flare and Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare legion to not only get an extra critical but using his rear-guards skill like Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare to stand up after they attack as well as having carvinraizer to give a boost to his legion vanguards. Gallery Kamuiseason2.png|Kamui's appearance in Season 2 Katsuragi Kamui - Asura Kaiser.jpg|Kamui with Asura Kaiser Katsuragi Kamui - Brutal Jack.jpg|Kamui with Brutal Jack Katsuragi Kamui - Queen of Heart.jpg|Kamui with Queen of Heart Katsuragi Kamui - Battleraizer.jpg|Kamui with Battleraizer Katsuragi Kamui - Tough Boy.jpg|Kamui with Tough Boy kamui with cray soldier.png|Kamui with Cray Soldier Kamui with Blaukluger.jpg|Kamui with Blaukluger Katsuragi Kamui - Blaujunger.jpg|Kamui with Blaujunger Katsuragi Kamui - Top Gun.jpg|Kamui with Top Gun Katsuragi Kamui - Prometheus.jpg|Kamui with Fighting Battleship, Prometheus Katsuragi Kamui - White Tiger.png|Kamui with Beast Deity, White Tiger Katsuragi Kamui - Golden Anglet.jpg|Kamui with Beast Deity, Golden Anglet Katsuragi Kamui - Illuminal Dragon.jpg|Kamui with Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon Katsuragi Kamui - Hatred Chaos.jpg|Kamui with Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos Katsuragi Kamui - Riot Horn.jpg|Kamui with Beast Deity, Riot Horn Katsuragi Kamui - Damned Leo.jpg|Kamui with Beast Deity, Damned Leo Katsuragi Kamui - Ethics Buster Extreme.jpg|Kamui with Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme Katsuragi Kamui - Max Beat.jpg|Kamui with Beast Deity, Max Beat Reversed Kamui.png|Reversed Kamui Reversed Kamui - Deadliest Ethics Buster.png|Reversed Kamui with Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Reverse" Aichi & Kamui - Cameo.png|Aichi and Kamui appear in the episode 4 of "Future Card Buddyfight" Katsuragi Kamui - Marine Raizer.png|Kamui with Marine Raizer High Torpedo Katsuragi Kamui- Ultimate Raizer, Mega Flare.png|Kamui with Ultimate Raizer, Mega Flare Katsuragi Kamui- Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare & Mega Flare.png|Katsuragi Kamui with Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare & Mega Flare Chants *The great Kamui rides... the impervious hero exploding onto the scene! Mr. Invincible! *Soar into battle the king of keeping it real! Mr. invincible! *I released that raging, evil soul! I ride Brutal Jack! *3 times the dragon mean the 3 times the force! Get ready for this ride it's Brutal Jack! *With the mane of courage and the roar of justice!I ride the king of all cats,Lion Heat! *The Great Kamui does an awesome ride! The absolutely invincible, armored... ...Stern Blaukluger! *The great Kamui does his ultimate ride! It's my pleasure to introduce you to unstoppable force of Stern Blaukluger! *The great Kamui brings out the big,bad Robot!I ride,Asura Kaiser! *Sleeping blue dragon in the blue star... My voice is heaven's decree! Awaken and descend to Earth! I ride... Beast Deity, Azure Dragon! *Sleeping dragon protecter of the Planet Cray! Heed your masters call! Show them how Nova Grapplers roll! The great Kamui rides Beast Deity, Azure Dragon! *Raizer series... the great me rides the ultimate machine! Answer your master, Raizers! Gather together here and form Perfect Raizer! *Raizer series! Answer your master and form into the ultimate perfect raizer among the raizers! Ride, Perfect Raizer! *It's the pinnicle of the Raizer Series,comin' out for a power ride!Combining the strengths of all my Raizer units to create the ultimate Raizer,Perfect Raizer! *The sacred glow that is proof of hope... Envelop the world with your light! I crossride Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon! *A humble call from the bachelor king to the ultimate battleroid unit! I ride into victory with Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon! *The Guardian of Cray his ultimate form light up these Dork Irregulars! Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon! The Great Kamui Crossrides! *Your holy light is the proof of hope! Envelop the world with your light! Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon! The great Kamui break rides ontop of Ethics Buster! *This is the rumored beast god! It fists are absolutely invincible! It crushed innumerable opponents! The newest! The greatest! The zenith! The great kamui rides Strongest Beast Deity, Ethic Buster Extreme! *Go! Burning Fire! Roaring Thunder! The great Kamui break rides the furious strongest Beast Deity, Ethic Buster Extreme! *The strongest on earth! Anxiety, evil, and anguish, grovel before Kamui the Great! Crossbreak ride! Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Reverse"! Trivia *In this seasons, Kamui is the only member of Team Q4 that didn't change clan . *Kamui is the only Member of Q4 to fight all members of Team Ultra Rare Battles External Links Character: Katsuragi Kamui Character Song Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Nova Grappler Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Reverse Fighters Category:Season 4 Characters